Total Drama Tokyo
by toadgamer80
Summary: Total Drama Tokyo takes 22 all-new and somewhat strange contestants to the capital city of Japan, where they must compete for money, obviously. But Japanese monsters, candied fish tails, and whales, among other things, await... Who will win the million bucks?
1. Introduction

**Total Drama Tokyo **is the fourth story in my Total Drama canon, and the first story in the version. In this story, twenty-two different teens compete in Tokyo (obviously) for one million dollars. There's continuity in this story, and references to previous stories. I've also made descriptions of the 22 characters, so people know who they are.

* * *

**STAFF: **

**Chris McLean - **The host of Total Drama, he's as sadistic as ever and has journeyed to Tokyo to deal with even more crazy teens.

**Chef Hatchet - **Chris's ever-so-grumpy assistant who hates his life and his job, but enjoys cross-dressing.

**Suzuki - **An odd, obese Japanese man who's the co-host of the season and appears sporadically.

**Charles - **Layla's aging, depressed, British butler, who follows her around and does everything she tells him to do.

**Chaz - **A mysterious person Roz knows, who she claims to be "just a friend".

**Mr. Dave "Chappy" Chapman - **An old science teacher of Roz's, who she stalks, and who is extremely boring and hosts the Whale Club.

**Whale Club - **Roz's friends, consisting of Jason (a perv), Toad (another perv from Total Drama Revolution), Scott (a smartass) and Zari Arbinian (Roz's best friend, who's just like her).

**Smoothie Guy - **His real name is Alex Nichols, and he's a possibly mentally ill guy who owned a smoothie shack in Revolution and is back to harass the contestants. He's the captain of the S.S. Crappyboatthatbreakseasily.

**Dolph - **An enigmatic British man from Total Drama Revolution, nobody knows what his true motives are.

* * *

**CONTESTANTS:**

**Anderson** - Anderson is the brother of the famed PJ from Total Drama Revolution, but their personalities couldn't be any more different: Anderson is an immature prankster who enjoys pissing people off, while PJ is quiet and reclusive, and doesn't say much except "...".

**Ari - **A slightly awkward, sweet, pretty girl who really just wants to make friends.

**Bennett -** A weird guy who girls love for some reason, who has girls following him around everywhere who do whatever he wants.

**Casey** - A strange redheaded girl who is obsessed with Chelsey from Total Drama Revolution, longs to be popular just like Chelsey, and is obviously very insecure.

**Delia** - Delia is a slightly dangerous girl who had an extremely tough childhood, being raised in a violent neighborhood, and now not taking crap from anyone, she plots people's demises frequently.

**Estrella** - The resident deadpan snarker of the cast, Estrella is Gothic, rude, and doesn't really like people.

**Flora - **She doesn't even need a description, she's just that one girl in every show, who always seems to stay in the background and not do anything of importance the whole time. She's not a Mary Sue, or a villain, or anything. Just a boring girl.

**Gail - **I hate this character. Trust me, you will too. Don't worry, she goes early.

**Horatio** - One of "those guys" who plays jazz on his saxophone at night clubs and says weird, inspirational stuff.

**Isabel - **Token dumb blonde. Lindsay up to eleven.

**Julian - **A pretty chill dude, who plays music and has a lazy view on life.

**Kai - **Camp straight magician guy who's jealous of his older, more popular brother.

**Layla - **An extremely rich and extremely bratty spoiled heiress who's used to living a posh life, with even a butler following her around constantly and doing whatever she wants.

**Neal - **Neal Schweiber from Freaks and Geeks. Somehow in a Total Drama show.

**Puck - **A really, really weird guy who loves making cheesy water and ice puns, thinks he's half-penguin, and is probably the most delusional person to ever exist.

**Roz - **Izzy's cousin. Hyper, enjoys stalking her science teacher, that kind of stuff.

**Shawn - **An overweight but successful reggae singer who lives in Jamaica and tries picking up girls.

**Thomas - **Goofy, tall guy who likes skateboarding, redheaded girls, and is kind of clumsy.

**Tolkien - **A fantasy geek who's obsessed with the roleplaying game "Luncheons and Laggins". Kavren from Total Drama Revolution's cousin.

**Vivienne - **A familiar-looking girl who dresses like a witch, is very desperate for someone to love, and can appear and disappear mysteriously.

**Wolfgang - **Not the most social person you will ever meet. He tends to shy away from people his age, which has made him grumpy and egocentric. His favorite pastime is going into the woods and starting fires, and he never wears shoes or combs his hair, but he sports an impeccable sense of fashion.

**Yuri - **A slightly unstable yaoi fanatic who's the only contestant native to Tokyo and who frequently comes up with... er, pairings.


	2. Chapter 1

Chris is at what looks like an airport in California. "Hey, everybody! It's me, Chris McLean, and I'm here to host the next season of Total Drama, which I like to call Total Drama Tokyo! Last season, we had twenty contestants battle it out in Revolution City in North America. In the end, Tasia beat Kavren, winning the billion dollars. But Kavren got a consolation prize, also known as the fair Abbey! So, yeah. Rich dudes. Anyways, we have twenty-two all new contestants here to battle out in the largest city in the world! I hope our cohosts get here soon..."

Chris stands there for a minute. Then, a limo drives up, and out steps Chef Hatchet, with a squat Japanese dude.

"Yo, Chris. Here I am. And Suzuki is here, too," says Chef.

"Konnichiwa," says the Japanese dude, who is apparently Suzuki.

"What's he doing here? He already got eliminated from Total Drama Arcade," says Chris.

"Yeah, but I'm Japanese. Chef hired me for money, guy. Lots and lots of money," says Suzuki.

"Can we just meet our first contestant?" asks Chris.

"Yeah, man. Here you go," says Chef. "Looks like they're here."

"Hey, Chris, why we saying exact same thing from last time? Also why was last time canceled after four chapters?" says Suzuki.

"Shut up, man. All the contestants sucked except the ones we're bringing back. Speaking of that, Chef, did you tell them they have to retain their original dialogue?" says Chris.

"Sure. Also, why are we in California? I thought this was Total Drama Tokyo," says Chef.

"It is. But the producers decided that they wanted to film us at the airport for whatever reason. So, is the first contestant still Estrella?" says Chris.

"Actually, I think we should do that thing where we all just get in the plane and watch the contestants meet each other," says Chef.

"But, that sucks. It only works when there smaller number," says Suzuki.

A big plane flies down, and lands next to Chris, Suzuki and Chef. Out hops a pale girl with gothic clothes and a nose stud.

"Hi..." says the girl, who is obviously not in the best mood.

"There you are. We were looking for you," says Chris.

"Shut up, dude," says Estrella, who takes out her "Animal Skulls of the World" book and sits down.

"Hey, just be happy that you weren't eliminated in the four episodes of last time," says Chris.

"I am happy. I'm just not one of those people who express a lot of emotion. You got a problem with that?" says Estrella.

"I kind of do. You need to shape up, or we'll replace you with... Hmm. Maybe Tnecniv Zciweikcam. That might work," says Chris.

Another kid literally flies out of the plane. He also has red hair, and a green hoodie. He is wearing feminine pants.

"Sup, dudes and dudettes?" asks the kid with a sketchy grin on his face and a scratchy voice.

"Anderson, my man! Ready to not get eliminated second this time?" asks Chris.

"Come on, guy, I've been trying to get past that. My sister is pissed at me, and my folks grounded me for 'treating others poorly' during the game. I'm gonna win this time," says Anderson.

"Yeah, and I'm Rudolph the Red-Nosed freaking Reindeer," says Estrella.

"Chillax, bro, we're just here to have fun. Winning isn't everything," says Anderson.

"But you just said, you want to win this time. Keep track of stuff, moron," says Estrella.

"Anderson, you're already making yourself out to be a big target, so either shape up or get replaced by Tnecniv Zciweikcam," says Chris.

"So, me and him will be replaced by Tnecniv if we don't shape up? That would be an odd number of contestants, though," says Estrella.

"Must you say something rude to everything I say?" asks Chris. "Yeesh."

Another plane comes up, but this time it looks like a private jet. A girl with an angry frown on her face, and expensive-looking clothes, steps out of it with a butler following her.

"Charles, pick up that gum wrapper. I hate litterers," says the girl angrily.

The girl's butler haplessly picks up the gum wrapper. "But Layla, you litter every day."

"So? That doesn't mean others should copy me," says Layla.

"Guys, you remember Layla," says Chris. "Everyone give her a warm welcome." Nobody says anything.

"Charles, make them give me a warm welcome. I didn't come here to be overlooked. I came here to win, and add more bucks to my collection. So make them welcome me," says Layla.

Charles pulls out a chainsaw. Everyone starts to wave at Layla. "Glad you're here," says Anderson.

"Let's move on to our next contestant, it's everyone's favorite geek, Tolkien!" says Chris.

"Gary was my favorite geek," says Suzuki. "Nobody cares," mutters Chef.

A short, somewhat handsome dude with a big nose and colorful clothing, holding trading cards, comes out of the plane.

"Hi, everyone," he says cheerfully. "Have any of you ever played Luncheons and Laggins?"

"You already asked us that last time. The answer is no," says Estrella.

"Charles, look up Luncheons and whatever on your uPad," says Layla. Charles takes out a gigantic pad and searches it. "It is a roleplaying game for nerds, dorks, and forever alone people." says Charles. Layla nods her head.

"Looks like Tolky fits all three of those categories," chuckles Anderson. Tolkien punches him in the arm.

"Hey, is Ari here? I miss her, so much," says Tolkien. Anderson makes a mocking and goofy face, and imitates Tolkien.

"Is it just me, or is Tolkien the only pleasant person here?" asks Chef to Chris.

"I'm pleasant enough," says Charles meekly.

"Did I give you permission to talk?!" snaps Layla. She slaps Charles in the face.

"Hey, Anderson, do you still have that Black Lich card I gave you? Have you tested out its dope Shadow Wand attack yet? It's so awesome!" says Tolkien.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Anderson pulls out a blobby thing from his pocket. It looks like a glob of mold with ketchup and cheese on it. A mouse is nibbling off the cheese.

Tolkien lets out a little shriek. "That is one of five of those cards in the world! What did you do?! You should be-" He turns white and faints.

"Calm your balls, big boy," says a girlish and excited sounding voice.

"Ooh, I love balls! Especially those kinda of ones you use at the beach! What are they called again? I think they're called tennis balls. But I don't know. I think my daddy knows!" says another voice, this one innocent and high-pitched.

"Ugh, Chris, why did you have to bring that chick back!? I tried to manipulate her, but she's too dimwitted," says Layla. Charles shakes his head.

"Everyone, here's Isabel," says Chris. Another voice clears their throat. "Oh, and Roz."

"Where am I?" Isabel asks cluelessly.

"You're in Tokyo, Japan," says Layla. Under her breath, she mumbles, "Idiot."

"Oooh, I love Tokyo! I climbed the Eiffel Tower here when I was four," says Isabel.

"Actually, we're not in Tokyo, we're in California," says Chris matter-of-factly.

Everyone sighs and slaps their heads.

"She would be hot, but she's dangerously stupid," says Tolkien. Anderson nods.

"You're so pretty! I've never met a girl like you," says Isabel, approaching Tolkien.

"Didn't we have this exact same conversation last time?" asks Estrella.

"Just go with it," whispers Chris.

"Also, once again, I'm not a girl..." says Tolkien.

"Ohhhh," says Isabel. "I knew that."

"I'm sure you did," says Anderson wisely.

A fat black kid with a red and white shirt with a nametag reading "CAVI", bling, and a big nose steps out of the plane.

"'Ey, guys, wassup? I'm glad to be back," says the boy.

"You guys remember Shawn," says Chris apathetically.

"I hope ya guys remember me. After all, I am an amazing singer," says Shawn.

"Yeah, whatever," says Chris.

"Eeee, I love music!" says Isabel happily.

"Eww, I don't. It makes my ears bleed," says Anderson.

"Dude, didn't you die in that jet ski accident?" asks Estrella.

"Nope, Kishawn Aliaune Damala Bouga Time Puru Nacka Lu Lu Lu Badara Akon Thiam Anderson is still alive and well," says Shawn.

"Dude, that name is longer than Dolph's," says Tolkien.

"Once again, we've been through this. I'm surprised we're still on air," says Estrella.

"Let's see, what happens next... Oh, yeah, Shawn, you're supposed to approach me and say 'hey baby', then I'm supposed to say 'Charles, get me away from this creep'," Layla scoffs.

Charles pushes Layla away from Shawn. "This is getting tiring," he says.

"Layla, don't worry, I'm not into that anymore. I have a chick friend, now. Her name is Linda and she is the most beautiful person you'll ever meet," says Shawn.

"Aren't I the most beautiful?" asks Layla. "Guys, I am, right?" Everyone nods, obviously scared that Charles will pull out his chainsaw again.

"Uh, guys? Where's Roz? I thought I introduced her a few minutes ago," says Chris.

"YO YO YO!" screams a voice. The contestants look around, and see nothing. Then, Roz falls out of the sky onto Tolkien.

"Hey, boys and girls, did you miss me? I'm sure you did, since I'm the most hilarious person on the show!" says Roz.

"Aaack... Can't... Breathe..." says Tolkien.

"..." says Estrella. "TNWPJS, by the way."

"Wassup, everybody? I'm Roz, but you guys remember me. I was the Izzy clone, the one who was buddy buddy with Ari and Bess. Where are they, by the way?!" asks Roz, getting off of Tolkien, who gasps for air.

"Ari should be coming very soon. We ditched Bess," says Chris. "The producers thought she was 'boring'. Can't blame them."

"Aww, but she was my fr..." says Roz. "You're right, she was boring. Anyways, why aren't we in Tokyo?"

"We have to catch our plane. But you can probably fly, so you don't need to worry," says Chris.

"I totally can. Who wants to see? Oh, yeah, and I've been stalking Chappy more. Anyone care for a status update?" asks Roz.

"Everyone, back by popular demand, it's Ori," says Chris, ignoring Roz completely.

"Whoa, sweet, I loved that guy! He was my favorite," says Roz.

"Just kidding. Ari. Whoops," says Chris. "That's even better!" yells Roz.

A cute girl comes out of the bus wearing blue jeans and a bird shirt.

Tolkien turns extremely red. "H-h-hey, Ari. Remember me?" he says meekly.

Roz pushes through the beet-red Tolkien and gets to Ari. "Ari Zari! You have no idea how much I missed you. How's home life? Anything new? Any boyfriends?"

Ari blushes. "Nope, Roz, still single... It's all right, though, I don't need a guy yet."

Tolkien scowls. "It's all right, buddy. You'll just be forever alone. No big deal. I am, and I don't care," says Estrella, attempting to comfort him.

"Hey, everybody, it's me!" says Horatio, who is still wearing his signature fedora, tux, and boutonnière. "I know that times are tough, but I think we should just all try to... Keeping The Faith."

"That made no sense, at all, whatsoever," says Layla.

"Neither did that sentence you just said," says Estrella snidely.

"That's odd..." says Ari.

"So, Chris. Do I get a snazzy intro, or what? Am I gonna be a background character again, dude?" asks Horatio.

"No, we'll try to give you good amounts of screen time, notice I said we'll try. Now, let's meet our next contestant, Julian," says Chris. Estrella looks worried and Horatio slaps his head.

"Hey, buddies, remember me?" says a black dude with an Afro, fashionable clothing, and drumsticks.

"I sure do, and I wish I don't," says Estrella.

"Aw, hey Strelly! You haven't changed much. Still my beautiful hot girlfriend. If you accept." Julian kisses her hand jokingly.

"Get away from me, you freak. I'm not interested in dating right now," says Estrella while blushing.

"You know, I know you're blushing. Come on, gurl," says Julian. Estrella refuses.

"Like I said last time. Alex + Trent = Epicness," says Tolkien.

"Ugh. I totally hated Alex. Trent was hot, though," groans Layla.

"This guy is super awesome," says Anderson. "I hope he's on my team, unlike last time."

"Well, everyone, this time there's gonna be three teams of seven. One person will be voted out before the teams form," says Chris.

Everyone looks at Anderson. "What?" he says. "Remember, there's still eleven more peeps."

"Noobs is such a cute word! I love that kind of candy, too. Don't you guys, too? I hope," says Isabel.

A Japanese girl comes down on a unicorn. "LIEK ZOMG HAI. I'm so happy to be back. Are my favorite gay lovers back?" Yuri scans the crowd and finds Julian and Shawn. "They are! Eeee!"

"Oh, man. Her again?" ask Julian and Shawn simultaneously.

"God, why don't you just leave?" asks Estrella. "U jelly?" winks Julian. "No," says Estrella angrily.

"Gurl, none of us are gay, so just shut up," says Layla.

"Well, that's rude. You don't know that," says Yuri.

"Charles, throw her in the dumpster," says Layla.

"Nah, I'm good," says Layla's butler.

"..." says Anderson.

"Embracing your PJ heritage, huh?" asks Horatio.

"All right, looks like all 11 favorites are here, so time to introduce our completely new players. Warning, most of them are pretty weird," says Chris. "You guys are, too, I'm sure you'll get along."

A short, nerdy boy comes out of the bus, with a top hat, cape, and glittery clothing. "Hello, young children. I am the great Kai Amadeus Bertilrud II. I will now take a rabbit out of my hat."

"What freak show did you get this guy from? But I do enjoy a good magic trick. Do it, kid," says Estrella.

"That's what she said. And now, I will do it," says Kai. He takes out a plush bunny from his hat. "Ta-daaaa!"

"Hey, you idiot, that's not even a real bunny. You disappoint me. Charles, find me a bunny," says Layla.

"Personally, I think that was a pretty good show..." says Ari happily. Tolkien shakes his head.

"You're pretty cool. Can I have your autograph, kid?" asks Estrella. Ari nods. "Me too."

"Relax, ladies, there's enough of Kai to go around," says Kai. He takes out a pad of paper and starts signing his name.

"Ugh," says Tolkien. Julian comes up to him. "I feel your pain, bro. Girls are tricky."

"So, what's your secret?" says Anderson. "What do you mean?" asks Kai.

Anderson pauses, then says, "How do you get all those chicks?"

Kai chuckles. "It's all in the wand, kid. But I'm not planning on dating."

"All right. Here's our next contestant, Puck. He's a bit special. But aren't all of you?" asks Chris.

"Not funny, Chris. Let's just see him," says Shawn.

A squat guy who resembles a penguin more than a human comes out of the bus. He is wearing a black "BB" shirt and purple pants.

"Hey, guys. What's chillin'?" He chuckles. "I'm Puck. Just an average guy, tryin' to make my way in the world." He approaches Yuri, Isabel, and Layla. "'Water' you guys' names? Bwa-ha-ha-ha!"

"You know, that's not funny at all," says Isabel. "And I think a lot of things are funny! Teehee!"

"Chris, so far we have a wannabe magician and a fat kid who relies on puns. You could do better," says Layla.

"We realized we didn't have enough comedic characters. So we decided to bring these guys in. And you think they're creepy? Ha," says Chris.

"Creepy, I'm not creepy. I'm more 'cool', if I do say so myself. Chill out, bro," says Puck.

"By the way, what kind of a name is Puck? It sounds like fu-" says Roz.

"Roz, keep it PJ- I mean, PG," says Anderson.

"Says the guy who's naked half the time," says Horatio. Everyone chuckles except Anderson and Layla.

"My name's not actually Puck. It's Cornelius, but you guys didn't hear that," says Cornelius or Puck. "I nicknamed myself Puck because I'm a super pro at hockey. I'm even better than Chuck Norris."

"Doubt it. Chuck Norris is good at everything," says Tolkien.

"You know, I don't find Chuck Norris jokes funny at all," says Estrella.

"You don't find anything funny at all," says Roz. "Touché," says Estrella.

"Let's meet our next weirdo, Casey. Everybody give her a warm welcome. She's a bit awkward," says Chris.

"Like, me-awkward, or more...?" asks Ari.

"Yeah, she may be a contender. But here she is," says Chris.

A tall girl comes out of the bus. She looks like Ari, only less pretty, although she is somewhat attractive. She is wearing preppy clothes and is a ginger.

"Like, hey, guys. S'up?" She takes out a notecard. "Hmm... Popularity meter... Best part of a kid's life... Little kid over there... Crap, I forgot."

"Uh, whatcha doing over there?" asks Ari.

"I was trying to memorize Chelsey's lines... Aww, it's no use. Hi, everyone. I'm Casey. You guys look nice," says Casey.

"Quite odd," says Ari.

"Uh, guys, I may have made a weird first impression on you guys, but I wanna get accepted and stuff," says Casey.

"She's hot. How about yes," whispers Anderson. Tolkien and Horatio nod.

"All right, chick, you're with us now," says Anderson after some debating.

"Okay, sweet," says Casey. She walks over to the three guys.

"Anderson," says Anderson. "The name's T-$waqq," says Tolkien. Horatio slaps his head, and says "Horatio. Pleasure to meet you."

"Well, look on the bright side, at least Tolkien won't bother you anymore," says Roz.

"I kinda like him bothering me," says Ari. "I know it sounds weird, but..."

"All right. Everyone, say hello to our next contestant, his name's Wolfgang," says Chris.

A guy with fashionable clothing and wild, dyed blue hair comes out of the bus. He says nothing, then sits on a bench.

"What's wrong with this one?" asks Shawn.

"I think he's more of an introvert," says Julian.

Wolfgang is grooming his hair. Puck comes up to him.

"Hey, guy. I think I've seen you somewhere, but I don't remember where exactly. Wanna be friends?" asks Puck.

Wolfgang kicks Puck in the gonads.

"Neeeever mind then," says Puck, and turns his uPod onto some Jason Delüro song.

"He's attractive," says Estrella while looking at Wolfgang. "He reminds me of... Me."

"No, he's not. He's ugly and he has bad breath," says Julian jealously.

Wolfgang growls like an animal, then sticks up his middle finger at Julian.

Chris then says, "Here's our next contestant, Vivienne!"

An interesting-looking girl comes out of the bus. She has pink hair and is wearing an all purple dress, with a striped hat and velvet gloves.

"Ooooh," says Kai. "You are perfect magician's assistant material! Here, lemme show you how to take a rabbit out of a hat."

"You're so cute," says Vivienne. She kisses Kai on the cheek.

"Um, you're taking things a little too fast there, buddy. Maybe I don't need an assistant..." says Kai.

Vivienne walks away. "Oh, sorry... I guess I'll never get a boyfriend..." She starts to cry.

"No, I didn't mean to hurt you! Come on! Sorry, dude," says Kai. Vivienne then disappears in a puff of smoke. "Huh?" says Kai.

"Vivienne also claims she has magical powers. I guess that was a major detail that I left out," says Chris.

Vivienne then randomly appears in a tree. Everyone looks at her strangely, she then vanishes again.

"Anyways... Let's meet our next contestant. He's not in the best mood today," says Chris.

"None of us are. As a matter of fact, I'm the only one who's not as grumpy as crap today," says Puck.

"I'm not grumpy," says Roz. She then takes out a lighter. "Calm yourself." She puts it back in.

A short boy wearing a sweater vest comes out of the bus.

"Neal Schweiber at your service," he says.

"Oh, you're Neal?" asks Chris.

"No. My name is Brian Williams. I just said my name was Neal so I could trick you. And I happen to look exactly like the Neal on your sign up sheet, but it's a complete coincidence," says Neal.

"Ooh, hi Brian! You look cute! I love your cute little vest," says Isabel. She runs up to 'Brian' and strokes his hair.

"This is one of the advantages of being on a show like this," says Neal smoothly. He sits back and relaxes while Isabel fawns over him.

"Hey, man, you seem like me. I like that," says Anderson.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't wearing female pants," says Neal. Some people snicker, and Anderson growls. "Shut up, Neal." he says.

"His name isn't Neal. It's Brian. Stop being so mean to him," says Isabel angrily. Neal chuckles.

"Um. Okay. Let's meet our next contestant," says Chris. He glances at his cue cards. "Uh, Bennett, and his lady friends."

A really short kid with blonde Nutria-esque hair comes out, with his arms around two random girls.

"Heeey, ladies and gents," he says. "Th' name's Bennett. I'm just a kid who has extraoooordinary luck with th' laaadies."

"We love you, Bennett!" say the two girls at the same time. They both kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one who could have someone following me around. Charles, kill those girls," says Layla.

Charles takes out a bazooka. The two girls scream and hide behind Bennett.

"No need to be afraid, giiirls. They're just jealous," says Bennett.

"Why would I be jealous of you? I'm a girl," says Layla.

"Oh, you know you want to get into these arms," says Bennett. The two girls nod.

"How many people are left, again? This chapter is a bit long," says Chris.

"That's not the only thing that's a bit long," says Anderson immaturely.

"All right, here's Gail!" says Chris. A cute and tall girl comes out of the bus.

"Nice stomach. I love that kind of clothing," winks Horatio.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad to be here," says Gail.

"You are? Why? So you can get a fantastic and 'cool' boyfriend, like Puck here?" asks Puck.

"No, so I can make some friends," says Gail. A chipmunk lands on her shoulder.

"And you want a fantastic and cool boyfriend. Right?" asks Puck.

Gail snickers. "No, I'm not really into boys. But you can be my friend. You look like a penguin."

"I take pride in my penguin-like appearance," says Puck.

Wolfgang scoffs. "Ooh, that guy over there is cute," says Gail.

"No, he's not. He's ugly and has bad breath," says Julian for the second time this chapter, randomly popping in to the conversation.

A really tall guy comes out of the bus. He trips over the steps and hits his face on the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Thomas!" says Chris.

"Hey, there, small boys. It's Thomas here, ready to win and stuff," says Thomas.

"Is your whole gimmick going to be physical comedy? Because that stuff is awesome!" yells Roz.

Thomas gets on two skateboards, one with each of his feet, and rides them. He slips and falls.

"Physical comedy kind of worries me..." says Tolkien. "Unless it's in video games."

"All right, Thomas, try not to get kicked off too early, okay?" asks Chris.

"That basically means I'm first out, since you said that to Ezekiel," says Thomas. "Oh, and guys, I'm in a band, too."

"Sweet, bro, so am I. I play drums. You?" asks Julian.

"Electric guitar, man," says Thomas.

Julian looks at Thomas, then at Shawn, and Horatio. "Epic band."

"All right, I think there's 2 left... Oh, man. Okay, Delia... She's a little bit dangerous," says Chris.

"Like, me-dangerous, or more...?" asks Roz.

"Yeah, she may be a contender. But here she is," says Chris.

A tall, scary-looking girl comes out of the bus. She flashes a cold glare at everyone. Everyone suddenly becomes completely silent.

"Hello," she says in a surprisingly high, but quiet, voice.

"..." says everyone.

"I came into a bunch of PJs. Sounds fun," she says. She then becomes quiet again and starts to survey everyone.

"Hi, hi. I'm Roz! I don't know why everyone's so scared of you. You seem nice, kind of like me. I hope we can be friends," says Roz.

"Roz, don't..." whispers Ari.

Delia starts to groan. "Goodbye." She takes out a notepad and starts to jot down something.

"Maybe you were right," says Roz to Ari. Delia's notepad says 'Skull Death' on the front.

"Here's the last contestant," says Chris.

A plain-looking girl steps out of the bus. "Hi, guys!" she says. "I'm Flora."

There is another awkward silence.

"So... Who's watched TD:ROTI?" asks Kai, trying to break out of the awkwardness.

"Ugh, don't even get me started," says Estrella.

"IKR?" says Yuri. "There were no gay couples. Frowny face."

"All right, guys. It's time to get on the plane. We're getting really low on time," says Chris. He motions the contestants to get on the plane.

"Wait, we're not in Tokyo yet?" asks Isabel, pausing.

"Just keep walking," says Neal.

"Who will be the first voted out? Will we ever arrive in Tokyo? Will the veterans and the noobs get equal amounts of screentime? Find out next time, on... Total... Drama... Tokyo!"


End file.
